someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Friend Beyond the Wall -- An IRL Creepypasta
Hello Hello there. I won't release my real name, but you'll know me as Kaido. This is a story about my experience with a special alley, that has a dead end. Basically, I'm a guy who doesn't usually go out, but when I do, I usually go "exploring". None of my friends live near me, and not much happens here, so there's not really anything to do outside. Anyways, what I mean by "exploring" is that I walk around where I live, as there are quite a lot of nooks and crannies I still haven't explored to this day, and I usually found nothing, or random discarded things, that were thrown out of people windows. Yeah, not many nice people live here. I'm still amazed at all the small places that aren't usually seen. The "Friend" Beyond the Wall You're probably bored of all this exposition, so it's time for the actual story. I was walking on the streets as usual, and saw a place I hadn't been before. I decided to check this new place, and saw a straight path leading to a brick wall, that looked new, and had absolutely no graffiti on it. I was surprised to see no vandalism at all, as basically every dead end I saw had some form of graffiti on it, and this one was clean. I walked closer to the brick wall, and I felt a nice, eerily comforting warmth, that welcomed me in, like it was my home. When I reached the brick wall, I thought I saw a shadow of a human, and quietly spoke out loud: "H-hello?" And I heard nothing for about 5 seconds. I then heard a voice coming from the dead-end somehow; "Hello, boy. What is your name?" This was definitely abnormal, but instead of fear, I was excited. Basically nothing ever happens here, except for blizzards during Winter or heat waves during Summer. I responded (And I'm using Kaido here, it was my real name:) "M-my name is Kaido. What's your name?" It responded: "Why, I have no name. I'm just a brick wall." We engaged in conversation. "Oh. Wait, you're the wall?! Walls don't talk, though." The wall responded again: "I'm a special wall then, I guess. I can't really see anything, but I can tell you're a nice person, so I can trust you." Me: "You can trust me, don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you, if that's what you mean." Wall: "Well, I wouldn't mind to have a few... more... friends like you, as long as they don't tell..." Me: "None of my friends live near by, though, and most people near me will spray paint on you." Wall: "Hmm, well that won't be good. Also, have these people you mentioned... are they ever mean to you?" Me: "Yeah, sometimes. Not always though." Wall: "Hmm, tell them about me, I can take care of them. You can count on me. I'll be fine." Me: "W-wait, what do you mean?" Wall: "I'll worry about the specifics, Kaido. Should we shake on it?" Suddenly, a black hole appeared in the center of the wall, and a pure white hand reached out of the hole, and the voice spoke again: "Well? We'll shake on it. I swear on my life I'll take care of them." I slowly reached out my hand and shook the hand. Thankfully, nothing bad happened to me, it just confirmed that the people who were "mean to me" would be taken care of. How the wall did it, though, I didn't expect. Apparently, somebody was recording our conversation, and the hand-shake. I waved goodbye to the wall as the hand vanished into the hole as it disappeared, leaving only the wall, as it said that it'd see me tomorrow. The next day, somebody knocked on my parents' door, and I opened it, seeing somebody I knew: one of my friends. He told me to see something, and gave me his IPhone to watch a video. It showed the wall I befriended, and the "mean" people. They said that I told them about this magical talking wall that wanted to say hi. They walked up to it, and before long they were being pulled in by an invisible force, that eventually pulled them into itself. I heard screams and one of them begging for help. The alley vanished entirely, leaving nothing but a space of dirt, and I haven't seen it since. After After that, I didn't go exploring ever again, out of fear. I've been feeling incredibly guilty as well, being the one who caused the disappearance of three people. That'd make anyone feel some sort of guilt, unless you're a person used to that, of course. I got more into gaming, and I've never seen any traces of the wall since, and the video I saw as well as the iPhone of my friend vanished. Recently on the internet, I saw a blog post about a "mysterious wall that could talk, and would take care of my bullies." I wonder if I should tell him... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life